elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Sigma Di
Sigma Di (Di stands for Distributed Inverter) was a mid to high-rise traction elevator model of Sigma Elevator Company which was made from 2001 until around the early 2010s. It was originally developed by LG Elevators in 1999. In South Korea, this model is produced by Otis Elevator Korea under the "OTIS" brand since 2006. This model appears to be still in production in the country. Prior to 2006, it was produced by LG-OTIS Elevator Company (later OTIS-LG) under the "LG-OTIS" (and later "OTIS-LG") brand. Outside South Korea, it was marketed under the "SIGMA" brand between the 2000s and 2010s. Overview Di is a geared and gearless traction elevator primarily for mid to high-rise buildings, although sometimes it can also be used for low-rise buildings. This model is divided into four series; Di1 for low to mid-rise buildings, Di2 for mid-rise, Ds4 and Di5 for high-rise. Di1 and Di2 uses geared machines while both Ds4 and Di5 uses gearless machines. Di elevators features a microprocessor which distributes microprocessors to the controller, elevator car-top and operating fixtures using Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor (IGBT). Di2, Ds4 and Di5 elevators are usually distinguished by their slightly long button beep sound when the buttons are pressed. History Di was first launched in 1999 by LG Elevators, at the time when Otis started acquiring LG's elevator division to become LG-OTIS. It was produced during the LG-OTIS era. Later when the Sigma brand was launched in 2001 and LG-OTIS became Otis Elevator Korea in 2006, the model was continued by Otis Korea until around the early 2010s. For areas outside South Korea, they are exported under the SIGMA name. It was discontinued and succeeded by the new Iris NV (for low to mid-rise) and Iris 3 (for high-rise) MMR traction models. Specs Di1 *Geared traction *VVVF control *Capacity: **Standard Code: 450-1600 kilograms (6-24 persons) **EN Code: 450-1600 kilograms (6-21 persons) **Singapore & Malaysia Code: 450-1565 kilograms (6-23 persons) *0.5, 0.75, 1, 1.5 and 1.75 m/s speeds. *Unknown maximum number of floors served, but most likely below 20. *Single entrance **Rear entrance also exist in older installations. It is unknown if this option was available in later installations. *Up to three elevators in a group. Di2 *Geared traction *VVVF control *Capacity: **Standard Code: 900-1600 kilograms (13-24 persons) **EN Code: 900-1600 kilograms (12-21 persons) **Singapore & Malaysia Code: 900-1565 kilograms (13-23 persons) *0.5, 0.75, 1, 1.5, 1.75, 2 and 2.5 m/s speeds. (applied less than 1.5m/s is special option for example bed or large capacity) *Unknown maximum number of floors served, but most likely below 30. *Single entrance **Rear entrance also exist in older installations. It is unknown if this option was available in later installations. *Up to three elevators in a group. Ds4 *Gearless traction *VVVF control *Capacity: **Standard Code: 1000-1600 kilograms (15-24 persons) **EN Code: 1000-1600 kilograms (13-21 persons) **Singapore & Malaysia Code: 1020-1565 kilograms (15-23 persons) *2, 2.5, 3, 3.5 and 4 m/s speeds. *Unknown maximum number of floors served, but they are able to serve more than 20 floors. *Single entrance. It is unknown if rear entrance was available. *Up to three elevators in a group. Di5 *Gearless traction *VVVF control *Capacity: **Standard Code: 1150/1350/1600 kilograms (17/20/24 persons) **EN Code: 1200/1350/1600 kilograms (15/18/21 persons) **Singapore & Malaysia Code: 1155/1360/1565 kilograms (17/20/23 persons) *3, 4, 5, 6 and 7 m/s speeds.(applied less than 4m/s is special option for example bed or large capacity) *Unknown maximum number of floors served, but they are able to serve more than 30 floors. *Single entrance **Rear entrance also exist in older installations. It is unknown if this option was available in later installations. *Up to three elevators in a group. Notable installations (Sigma) Main article: List of notable Sigma Di elevator installations Notable installations (LG) Main article: List of notable LG Di elevator installations External links *Di brochure *Planning Guide brochure (includes specs for Di2, Ds4 and Di5) Category:Elevator models Category:Discontinued elevator models Category:Traction elevator models Category:Sigma elevator models